Better Half of Spider man
by Ronaldo 7
Summary: After losing many , Spider man wants to get rid of his powers but he made a small mistake which changes him so much .


Takes place after Gwen's death  
Spider man was not seen for months because Peter Parker have decided not to show his other  
half to the world . Everyday he went to the grave of Gwen and kept fresh roses to her  
tombstone .Peter Parker could not help himself . Goblin decided to kill his Aunt May ,  
and he also knew it . To save others who are surrounding him , Peter decided to  
completely abort Spider man from his body ,to change his DNA . But one thing stopped him  
and that was the cure which could change him back . His mind told him that its time  
for his work at Dr Connor's lab . He took his bicycle and went for his destination  
still thinking aboutthe cure for his body .

Meanwhile in Dr Connors lab

Dr Connors is bending over a microscope and observing a medium in which he had poured some  
green liquid recently . He jumped over in joy as he found out that what he had thought  
happened in the reaction . Dr Connors begin to speak with himself .  
"You have done a great job by yourself . You have found a liquid which could change one  
organism into opposite gender and making their characteristics opposite . Made from Oyester  
this changes good into bad and bad into good ." He began to ask himself a question .  
"What if the DNA had already changed?" . He began to do some experiment for his question .  
"Um , If it is already changed the DNA takes two forms and use same body for their use ."  
"It is also clear that my DNA stabilizer does not react when my new liquid had already  
done its job ." "Um..."

"Sir...May I get in ? "

"Um...Is it Parker ? Come in "

"Sir , Any new developments ?"

"First come in your normal lab dress . There is much to explain ."

As Peter went to the toilet , Dr Connors searched for a new test tube stand to arrange his  
new discovery but alas! none founded , so he took his arranged test tube stand with only  
one place to keep another test tube . As the other test tubes are also green in colour  
he kept in the middle of the test tube stand . He saw that the others are his DNA  
stabilizing agent .

Just then Parker came in his labaratory dress and Dr Connors startedto demonstrate his  
finding . He started with the DNA stabilizing agent and demonstrated how a frog  
which contains frog DNA combined with lizard DNA could be stabilized to give pure frog DNA .  
Peter who was very much relieved to find his cure and started conversation with Dr Connors .

"Sir...Whether it works for every organism ? "

"I have not tested it. "

Dr Connors recieved an phone call and started to get agitation . And he said ,"Peter wind up  
the lab . Please don't ask any questions ." Dr Connors without changing his dress , went out  
hurriedly . Peter looked at the test tube and he took out the test tube in the middle . To  
match up the empty place , he took a new test tube and poured the liquid which could be  
identical as the other test tubes in the stand . He began to praise the god and was full of  
happiness . Peter went to the his room and changed his clothes . He was with a underwear and  
a T Shirt . He took the test tube and stood in front of the mirror to observe himself  
more precisely . Without even a minute of consideration , he drank the green liquid .

Peter began to get frustrated as he did not observe any change for 10 minutes . He began  
to get doubted . He tried to shoot the web , but he could not . He throwed a ball towards  
himself but his spider sense did not warn him . At last , he had found his cure . For him ,  
he was the happiest man on earth . He went to the toilet and tried to crawl on the wall .  
He fell with a thud ! Thank God !Aunt May went to meet her friend . He began to feel joy ,  
but it was lost soon .

He went near to the bed to take a sleep but when he was crossing the mirror , he quickly  
took a look at his body . He was just smiling when he started he feel the pain in his head .  
He began to feel that his chocolate brown colour hair began to change into daisy yellow and  
started to grow fastly reaching for his leg . The next thing was that his cock was gone .  
He felt that he could not spread his legs and his hips began to get curvier and his eyebrows  
got thinner and his height was reduced . He began to feel that his ass got bulgier , causing  
to tear of his underwear and his hair on the hands and mouthstache began to disappear  
and his lips got wet . The last thing he felt was the pain in his nipples and he began to  
feel that he began to develop breasts and it was so huge that it teared off his T Shirt .  
He suddenly snapped out .

It was in a luxurious bed he woke up and still feeling some pain all over his body . He saw  
the watch and it was 8:30 in the morning , the last time his body changed was 8:30 in the  
night but he found out that a other person was lying near him . He silently went to the  
rest room and looked at the full size mirror . He found that it was hi own body but to his  
utter shock he was in bikinis and he heard a voice , "Come on , my dear don't get late" .  
He went out silently and from the back he hit the man who was lying next to him .  
He took out the dress of the other man and wore it and in a familiarity he tried to swing  
a web but to his utter surprise a web was shot and without thinking of it , he went out of  
the room and went out of the hotel .

After getting out of the hotel , he went to his house using the money in the other man's  
pockets and while he was going through the streets , he dodged a ball coming towards him  
using his spider sense and when he learned that he was still Spider man and he could not  
change his other half he was neither happy nor sad , he went to his room and changed his  
Spider man costume and went out . He could not tell what is happening to himself , to  
check that he set himself an tracker and advanced body mapping design . 


End file.
